La route
by Klervia
Summary: Le parking d'une station-service, comprendre ce qu'est vivre, ce qu'est aimer. Bragguière


_Bienvenu dans cet os !  
Les personnages appartiennent à Mayhar Shakeri, l'idée du scénario me vient de Rain Flicker (des bisous sur iel)  
Merci à Ninlhinn d'avoir relu et corrigé :coeur:_

* * *

"Peut-être pendant toutes ces années étais-tu en route sans le savoir ?  
Il est aussi facile de se perdre à l'intérieur de soi que sur les chemins des bois ou dans les rues des villes."

Henning Mankell

.

 _Un clin d'œil, et vous vous éloignez comme si de rien, comptant sur ma discrétion. J'en reste bouche bée, êtes-vous inconscient ? C'est mon père qui tient ce magasin, vous savez. Oh, comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un simple employé de rayon, un de ces employés travaillant jusque dans la nuit pour gratter un peu d'argent, mais c'est surtout pour former mon caractère. Il se désespère que je ne m'intéresse jamais à sa succession. Il est vrai que je m'en soucie peu, mais je n'ai pas non plus d'envie particulière. Sans rêve pour lequel me battre, je me contente d'avancer dans la voie qu'il me désigne. Et pendant que j'hésite à prévenir le caissier, vous partez._  
 _Et merde. Maintenant, si je lance l'alerte, mon père pointera le fait que mon retard de réaction est indigne. Avec un soupir, je me lance à votre poursuite._

 **Tu ne tardes pas à sortir du magasin, et te dirige sans hésitation vers moi. La bouteille de whisky est déjà ouverte, reposant sur le capot de la voiture. Je te la tends amicalement, et peut-être même un peu ironiquement. L'œil froid, tu déclines mon offre, et me demandes poliment et d'un ton sans appel, de venir monnayer mon "emprunt", faute de quoi tu appelleras la police. Je fronce les sourcils, puis hausse les épaules et demande d'un ton amusé pourquoi ce n'est encore le cas. Tu hésites, et je continue en avouant que de toute manière, je n'ai pas de quoi payer. Sauf si le paiement en nature est autorisé ?**

 _Vous accompagnez votre "proposition" d'un large sourire narquois, et à ma grande honte, je me sens rougir furieusement. C'est qu'il n'est pas repoussant le bougre._  
 _Un ange passe dans le bruit des voitures de la route, et ton sourire ne change pas. Tentant de reprendre contenance, je réplique que cette option n'est pas envisageable, et me retourne pour aller appeler la police. Votre voix m'arrête._

 ** _\- Quand as-tu fait quelque chose de fou pour la dernière fois ?_**

 _Jamais. Mais ce mot se coince dans ma gorge, cherchant à étouffer l'aveu du vide de cette vie._

 **Tu te retournes, hésitant, sans vraiment oser me regarder dans les yeux. Aurais-je touché la corde sensible ? Ton visage pâle sous les néons des rayons de la station-service hurlait une détresse que personne ne doit entendre dans ton monde, ce monde fait de cages incolores où tu n'entretiens aucun espoir, aucun rêve. Maintenant qu'un léger rose colore tes pommettes, tu sembles entrevoir pour une fois la folie dont je parle. Alors je commence à parler, et mes mots tracent autour de toi une toile dans laquelle j'aimerais te piéger.**

 _Et je me laisse piéger. Je vous écoute me conter la route, les vols et les fuites, la nuit qui vous appartient, à vous et vos semblables. La solitude, les compagnons qui viennent, repartent, ceux et celles de quelques mois ou de quelques heures. Les auto-stoppeurs, les fugueurs, les sdf, les idéalistes et les pessimistes. Les jours à l'hôtel, ceux dans votre voiture, les jours où vous trouvez des petits boulots. Et il me semble entrevoir ce qu'il serait de vivre, de partir d'ici. Je pose une question, vous souriez et répondez, et votre discours devient discussion._

 **Je comprends que je ne te prends pas au piège quand tu commences à parler de toi, de ton père, de la voie qu'il trace pour toi. Je ne te prends pas au piège, je te sauve. Tu prends une gorgée de whisky, une autre, et tes mots se délivrent enfin. Tes questions dévoilent tes secrets enfouis si profondément en toi qu'ils ne sont plus que fugaces désirs inconscients. Et en te dévoilant peu à peu, tu me prends dans ta propre toile, la plus belle de toute, car naturelle et inconsciente.**  
 **Mais les nuits ne sont pas éternelles et la nôtre commence déjà à se faner. Une voiture arrive, et je vois ton sourire mourir. Et j'ai mal de voir la lumière dans tes yeux s'éteindre lorsque naît celle du soleil à l'horizon.**

 _Votre main saisit mon menton et détourne mon regard de la voiture de mon père, qui, je le vois même à travers ce pare-brise, est furieux de me voir ici, pour que je revienne à votre visage._

 ** _\- Viens avec moi._**

 _Je bredouille, tente de me dégager cette main, de ce visage qui veux m'arracher à ce monde sécurisant, une voix dans ma tête calculant le niveau de douleur que m'infligera la gifle de mon géniteur, ajouté au nombre de secondes où vos doigts accrochent ma peau, et multiplié par le coefficient de désir que j'ai que ce contact perdure._

 ** _\- Quand as-tu fait quelque chose de fou pour la dernière fois ?_**

 **Bataille dans ton regard, et j'ai peur que tu fasses le bon choix, celui qui t'offre une vie stable, ici et loin de moi. Ton visage s'évade de mes doigts, et me déchire le cœur. Tu regardes ton père marcher vers nous d'un air absent, ce même air que tu avais dans ces rayons tout à l'heure. Tu prends une inspiration comme pour te préparer à nager en apnée, et je m'engouffre dans la voiture pour que tu ne voies pas combien j'aimerais t'enlever, et te garder avec moi.**  
 **Je tourne le contact d'une main rageuse et démarre en trombe.**

 _Mon père se met à courir, et comme dans un rêve, j'ouvre la portière et me jette sur le siège passager avant alors que vous lancez la voiture en avant. La bouteille (quand l'avons-nous finie ?) tombe au sol, explose et finit de me ramener à la moi. Je fuis. Je fuis avec vous. Et je dois le répéter à voix haute pour en évaluer toute la réalité._

 ** _\- Camille. Et par pitié, tutoie-moi Bragg._**

 _Ta main effleure mon badge sur ma poitrine, et tes yeux pétillent de la même joie sauvage qui semble remplacer le sang dans mes veines._

 **Le macadam défile sous les roues, gris, noir, violet luisant de pluie, étrange patchwork sur lequel ton regard d'obsidienne se perd. Le mien s'égare dans ta chevelure dont la noirceur concurrence celle du siège sur lequel tu est négligemment affalé. Ébouriffée par le vent entrant par ma fenêtre, il en monte l'odeur de ton gel douche, mêlé à la tienne. Je voudrais y enfouir mon visage, et j'ai envie embrasser ces yeux dans lesquels brûlent l'envie de vivre.**

 _Dépêche-toi de trouver quelque part où t'arrêter. Je veux embrasser tes lèvres et découvrir pourquoi je suis devenu fou. Je veux dévorer ta peau et me perdre sur le long chemin du tracé de tes veines, m'assurer de lier ton corps au mien, m'attacher à toi qui me déracines._

 ** _Nous continuerons notre chemin demain._**

.

"Rien derrière et tout devant, comme toujours sur la route."

Jeck Kerouac

* * *

 _La review est mon seul salaire, à vot' bon cœur !_


End file.
